A Funny Feeling
by Devilmoon
Summary: Join Raichu as she searches to fill her sexual apatite. PokemonXPokemon and posible PokemonXHuman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

* * *

Is this right? That was the question that came to Raichu's mind as she had her third orgasm. Over the past couple of days she had started to have some intense sexual urges. In fact she did not care who she had intercourse with, but she knew she wanted it. This time she found a sandslash walking around the forest.

"Keep it coming," Raichu moaned as Sandslash pumped hard in and out of her until he finally exploded in her wet hole.

"That was awesome," Sandslash said in a goofy tone.

"Yeah well thanks for that," Raichu panted as she gave the pokemon a kiss and walked away.

She walked along the forest thinking to herself, _"Why am I having these feelings?"_ She had never felt like this before, like a black void inside her.

Raichu had only just finished with Sandslash when her urges started to come back. She looked around for another male pokemon again not caring who. She looked around for a few moments and to her satisfaction found a nidoking.

"Hi there," Raichu said, attempting to start a small conversation before luring the pokemon into her trap.

"Hello?" Nidoking replied as he turned to see the small electric rat. "Can I help you?"

"Well perhaps you can," Raichu said with a blush as she signaled for the giant pokemon to come closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"Uh, well I suppose," Nidoking coughed and blushed.

It started out as light kissing and touching until Nidoking's large shaft became fully erect. He slid his throbbing member into Raichu's dripping slit slowly as she moaned with pleasure. He started pumping faster and faster while Raichu's moans became shorter and faster.

"Oh God this is good," Raichu said as Nidoking began to slow down the pace and pull out of her. Raichu sat up and took the pokemon's large member into her mouth, tasting her own juices, and started bobbing her head until a loud moan came from him as he ejaculated into her mouth and onto her face.

"I hope that was to your liking," Nidoking said as Raichu licked the white and sticky liquid from her face.

"That was perfect," Raichu said with a blush and a wave goodbye.

With her sexual apatite satisfied for now Raichu wandered in to the large city of Celidon. She skipped happily through the large city taking in the features of every building and person. She examined the the faces of every person she passed until she saw the face of one man. His blood red hair fell slightly over his left eye as he lit a cigarette.

Raichu turned and started to follow the man who was clueless of her presence. _"Why am I following this human?"_ she thought as the man turned and looked at her with an expressionless face only to turn back and start on his way again. _"I don't understand it but I feel something strange."_

"What do you want?" the man asked, not turning to face the electric rat.

"_Is he talking to me?"_ she thought as she looked around for anyone else who might be following him.

"Well?" he said with, turning to look at Raichu who was now blushing.

Raichu was speechless as the human knelt down to her eye level and blew a cloud of smoke into her face. "What do you want?"

* * *

End Notes: I am kind of freaking out right now cuz this was my first smut fic chapter and this is way out of my field. I don't know how I feel about it but it's here. Oh and I hope I spelled all of the names right but if I didn't let me know and I'll fix them. R&R Sweet Nightmares?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

* * *

Raichu sat there staring at the man through the fire who in turn stared back. The question he had asked earlier that day still rang in her mind. What exactly did she want?

"You can't even understand me can you?" the man asked, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Raichu just sat there looking at him blankly.

"If you can understand me then raise your right paw," he said.

Raichu responded by raising her right paw, still staring at him.

"Alright then what do you want?" he asked again while Raichu just sat there. "Why did you follow me from the city?"

"Rai-" was the response of the electric rat.

"Of course," the man said coldly as he threw his cigarette into the fire.

The two sat there for over an hour just looking at each other in silence until Raichu heard a heavy sigh come from the man.

"I'm going to bed," he said as he lye back on the cold earth and slowly drifted off into the black void of sleep.

"_Why did I follow him?"_ Raichu asked herself as she walked over to the man and sat next to him for a few moments. That is until her urges came back. She went a little ways into the forest searching for another pokemon only to find darkness.

"Damn it!" Raichu said to nothingness. She sat down on a nearby log for a moment to stare into the black night. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself out loud as an idea popped into her head. She grinned mischievously as her soft paw started to move down to her wet opening. She slowly started to insert it but stopped quickly as she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

The man emerged behind her and continued to walk on. She quickly caught up while the man light another cigarette.

"_I wonder where we're going?"_ Raichu thought so she decided to ask, "Raichu?"

The man stopped and slowly turned to look at her with cold eyes. "What?" he said as smoke escaped from his nostrils.

"Raichu, Rai-" Raichu said again only to receive the same expressionless look from the man.

"What do you want?" the question came again and Raichu became silent. The man walked on with Raichu tailing close behind.

"_He didn't sleep very long,"_ Raichu thought as they continued their journey through the night.

"I'm going to Cerulean City, if you're still following me," the man said, looking up to see a crowd of Kakuna resting in the trees. "And my name is Bones if you care."

"_He's telling me his name. Does that mean he likes me?"_ Raichu asked herself with a smile.

The two walked on until dawn and well into the afternoon when they came upon a Pokemon Center just off the dirt path.

"Do you want to rest here and take this up again tomorrow?" Bones asked as a few trainers conversed with each other. Raichu nodded and smiled as the two went inside.

"Good day may I help you?" a Nurse Joy asked as a group of trainers watched Bones and Raichu walk in.

"Yeah uh, do you have any rooms available?" Bones asked as Raichu looked at all of the other people and pokemon in the area.

"You're in luck, we have one room left," Joy said with a smile as she directed the two down the hall and to the room.

"I don't suppose you'd have a pack of smokes too?" Bones said, looking at his last cigarette.

"I suppose just for you handsome," the pokemon nurse replied with a smile and a wink as she pulled a full pack of cigarettes from her breast pocket.

"Thanks," Bones said with a blank look on his face as he and Raichu entered the room.

"_I feel angry at that female for some reason. Why?"_ Raichu thought as Bones struck a match on the bedpost which snapped her out of the trance.

"Get some sleep. If you want to come with me you'll have to keep up," Bones said as Raichu sat in the bed across from his.

"Rai-" she replied with a smile, completely forgetting about Nurse Joy.

Raichu awoke a few hours later and looked over to Bones who was fast asleep, about the only time he wasn't smoking it seemed. It was still daylight outside so she decided to take a walk. Most of the humans outside were still there and so were their pokemon companions. Suddenly Raichu felt one of her urges start to take effect.

"Surly there should be someone around here who could satisfy me," she whispered as she looked at everyone and noticed a charmelion in the group who seemed to be separated from everyone else. "That's my ticket."

Raichu walked over to the red lizard and stood next to him for a moment with a smile.

"Want to ditch these people and take a walk into the woods with me?" she asked as the charmelion gave her a grin and nodded.

The two pokemon walked behind the Pokemon Center and into the forest exchanging glances until they both came to a stop a good ways away from the others.

"So what do you want to do?" Raichu asked seductively as she moved closer to Charmelion, causing her soft fur to brush against his skin.

"I could think of a few good things," he replied, moving his clawed hand down her body and up again. He lye her down in a patch of grass and started kissing her neck. He moved down lower to her stomach and finally to her now dripping vagina. The red lizard slowly licked her clit which caused her to moan with pleasure.

"That feels good," Raichu said as Charmelion swirled his tongue gently around that most sensitive of areas. He moved his tongue up and down her wet slit, tasting her feminine juices. He then moved slowly up again kissing her all the way until he made it back to her face. The charmelion then slid his erect member into Raichu's opening which caused an even greater moan to escape from her lips.

"I hope you're ready," Charmelion said as he started to pump into her slowly at first but picking up speed along the way all the while Raichu enjoyed the sensation of pleasure rushing through her body. Raichu couldn't hold it anymore she finally gave in to her orgasm which sent sweet liquid gushing out of her.

Soon it was Charmelion's turn to feel the sensation of an orgasm as he filled the electric rat with his warm liquids.

"That was amazing," Raichu said as he pulled out of her and the two lay there for a while.

"Yes it was," Charmelion agreed with a smile as Raichu got up and started walking towards the Pokemon Center.

The two pokemon walked back together the same way they came. As they turned the corner Raichu saw Bones sitting on a bench outside, smoking a cigarette as usual. She walked over to him, passing a trainer with a pikachu riding on his shoulder who seemed to be walking over to Charmelion.

"_Was he waiting for me?"_ she thought to herself, trying to ignore the trainer who was scolding Charmelion.

"Have fun with your new friend?" Bones asked, not turning to look at her. Just then the charmelion who was being scolded spit out a trail of flame at its trainer but unfortunately missed which sent the flame heading directly for Raichu. To her amazement she was shielded by Bones who's left arm caught the full blast of the flame.

"Hey are you okay?!" the trainer asked franticly as he ran over and was joined by an older darker skinned guy and a red haired girl.

"I don't know you tell me," Bones said through gritted teeth as he gripped his arm which was badly burned.

"_What did he do that for?" _Raichu asked herself, confused at Bones' sudden protectiveness.

* * *

End Notes: Well things are looking good. I see people are reading so that's a good sign. If any of you have a pairing you want to see with Raichu let me know and I'll try to make it happen. R&R and Sweet Nightmares? I'm not sure if I should say Sweet Nightmares for this fic but I did anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

Felix the Eeveetrainer this one's for you.

* * *

"That burn looks really bad," Nurse Joy said as Bones lit yet another cigarette.

"I'll be fine, now let me go," he replied while Raichu stood next to him with a look of concern.

"I can't just let you go with an arm that has been burned this badly. If you just leave it like that it'll get infected and then you'll be in a world of trouble," the nurse replied as she grabbed his arm that wasn't burned to try and stop him from leaving.

"Just let her wrap it up," said the trainer of the Charmelion as he and his two friends stood in the way of the door. "It wouldn't hurt to have it bandaged."

"I said I'm fine, now let me go and get out of my way," Bones said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he snatched his arm away and started for the door.

"You're being stubborn. Just let Nurse joy fix your arm," the red haired girl said, pushing Bones back. However as she did this a small jolt of electricity flew between the two.

"Hey man control your Raichu!" the dark skinned boy said as he pulled the girl away. The three trainers looked down at the electric rat who looked back at them angrily. The Pikachu that was riding on the younger trainers shoulder jumped down and prepared for attack.

Bones looked down at the pokemon and then at Nurse Joy and said, "Fine you can wrap it up, but that's it alright."

"Perfect, I'll fix you right up," Joy said happily, reaching for some bandages and antibiotics.

"I'm sorry about what my Charmelion did," the young trainer said as his Pikachu ran back up to his shoulder. "My name's Ash by the way, and that's Misty, and that's Brock.

"Well Ash don't worry about it," Bones said, cringing a bit as Nurse Joy applied some antibiotics. "The name's Bones. Just keep him under control."

"I've been trying for some time now to do that," he replied with a chuckle. "So what's up with your Raichu? Why did it attack Misty?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bones replied with another cringe. "She just started following me in Celedon City the other day."

"Wow you got really lucky. I've never heard of a Raichu just deciding to follow someone," Misty said as she knelt down to Raichu's eye level. Raichu in turn started at her angrily as small electric jolts came from her cheeks.

"Careful Misty, I don't think she likes you," Brock said with concern as he pulled the red haired girl back.

"All done," Nurse Joy said as she let go of Bones' now bandaged arm.

"Thanks I guess," Bones said as he and Raichu started on their quest again.

"Wait up," Ash said, following the duo. "Where are you headed?"

"Cerulean City," Bones replied, still walking.

"Us too, why don't you travel with us," the young trainer proposed as Bones stopped and turned to the three. "Or just until your arm gets better."

"It's up to you. I don't really care," Bones said as Raichu moved closer to him.

"_I don't like that human female. Why am I getting myself all worked up? Their just humans," _Raichu thought to herself as the group walked on.

"Hey do you want a new shirt? I've got an extra in my backpack," Brock asked, noticing that the sleeve of Bones' shirt was burned off.

"No thanks," Bones replied, not looking at the trainer as he finished his cigarette and immediately lit another.

"I'm not sure it's good for you to be smoking like that," Ash said, noticing he hadn't seen Bones not smoking since he met him.

"I'll do what I will," Bones replied, taking a long drag from his new cigarette.

"I'm just saying-" Ash said.

"Well don't," Bones said, cutting him off. "I'll do whatever I want."

"Alright sorry," Ash said, forgetting the conversation ever happened. "So your Raichu seems to like you. What do you think of it?"

"First of all she's a girl so stop calling her an it," Bones said as Raichu's ears perked up. "And she's been keeping me company of the past day and a half so I guess she's okay," he said, putting a hand on her head which made her blush slightly since that was the first time he had actually made contact with her.

"_What was that? I suddenly got this strange feeling when he put his hand on my head. What was it?" _Raichu thought as she enjoyed the sensation.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by calling her an it. I guess I do that without realizing it," Ash replied as he fell back to walk with Misty and Brock.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Raichu," Bones said, scratching behind the electric rats ear.

"Uh, sorry Raichu," Ash said as Raichu looked back at him and gave a smile.

The group walked for another three hours or so conversing every once in a while until they came to a campground filled with other trainers and pokemon. Bones looked down at Raichu who seemed to be a little tired.

"Raichu and I are going to stop here for tonight. If you want you can go on your way," Bones said, leading Raichu to the campground.

"Are you kidding? We're traveling together so we rest together," Misty said with a smile.

"It's getting late anyway," Brock chimed in as the group past a few trainers here and there before they found the right place next to a large lake.

"Come on out everyone!" Ash yelled as he threw a few pokeballs into the air, releasing all of his pokemon companions. Misty and Brock mimicked this and released their pokemon. "Everyone meet Bones."

Bones stood alongside Raichu and gave a wave.

"Charmelion, apologize to Bones," Ash said as the red lizard looked away disobediently and then looked at the young mans arm he had burned earlier that day and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"That's not necessary Ash. It's done and over with," Bones said, walking over to a picnic table followed by Raichu.

"Do we really want to travel with this guy?" Brock asked as he took his cooking supplies out of his backpack.

"Sure, I don't see why we shouldn't. He seems like a nice guy right?" Ash said, petting Pikachu who smiled back.

"I'm not so sure," Brock replied, starting a fire under the cooking pot. "He seems a little dark if you ask me."

"I don't mind him," Misty said as she placed a Horsea in the lake.

"There you go. You've been out voted Brock," Ash said with a smile.

Bones sat at the table next to Raichu without a word. He looked at trainers passing by with their pokemon happily. After a moment a female trainer came to the table and sat across from him.

"Hi there," she said as an Espeon jumped upon the table and looked at Bones and then at Raichu.

"Can I help you?" Bones said coldly as Raichu looked at the Espeon with a twinkle in her eye.

"Would you like to battle?" the girl asked, stroking the Espeon's head.

"I'm not a trainer," he replied, putting his cigarette out on the table.

"But you have a Raichu. Haven't you ever battled with her?" she asked.

"No," Bones said, lighting another cigarette.

"Well this will be your first," Ash's voice came from behind Bones.

"I don't know how to battle and it's up to Raichu," he said looking at Raichu who smiled and nodded.

"No worries we can teach you," Misty said, walking over to them.

The group walked away from the crowed of other trainers and got set up for a battle.

"Here use this," Ash said, handing Bones his pokedex.

"What do I do with this?" Bones asked as he examined the red hand held computer.

"It'll tell you what kind of attacks you can tell Raichu to use and what weaknesses she has and that kind of stuff," Ash said, showing Bones how to work the pokedex.

"Alright, thanks man," Bones said as Brock stood between him and the other trainer.

"Let the match begin," Brock said as he quickly moved out of the way.

"Uh, use uh, thunderbolt I guess," Bones said as Raichu sent a powerful bolt of lightning towards the Espeon who dogged at the last second.

"Alright Espeon use psychic!" the female trainer yelled as the pokemon's eyes started to glow and Raichu was lifted from the ground.

"Hey, hey what's happening Ash?" Bones asked worriedly as Raichu started to flail in the air.

"Espeon is using psychic on Raichu," Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Well what the fuck do I do?" Bones asked franticly as the Espeon started to move its tail.

"Not much you can do at this point," Ash said as Raichu was sent flying towards Bones who immediately reacted to catch her.

"Alright that's enough we're done," Bones said, checking Raichu over to make sure she wasn't injured. She looked at him with a blush and a smile.

"What?! That's it?" the female trainer asked in disappointment.

"Bones has given up the winner is, uh," Brock said, looking over at the trainer.

"Mary is the name," she said enthusiastically.

"That was a good match I guess," Ash said with a laugh. "Hey Mary why don't you join us for dinner."

"Sounds good, I'm starving," Mary replied with a smile.

The group sat down around in a circle as the sun started to set. Raichu looked at the Espeon sitting next to Mary. Her urges had started to come back and she smiled and winked at him. She cocked her head, signaling for him to follow her into the forest. As she walked away Espeon started to follow her.

"So that was fun," Raichu said.

"Really? I thought so too," Espeon replied nervously.

"Well I can think of something even more fun than that," she said, stepping in front of the psychic pokemon and leaning down to give him a kiss.

"W-what's that," he managed to stutter as Raichu turned around and dropped to her hands and knees, exposing her open slit. "Oh that," Espeon said with a smile as he moved closer. He licked her up and down, managing to get soft moans from the electric rat. Soon he mounted her and inserted his hard member into her which roused an even louder moan from Raichu. Espeon started to pump is manhood into her as fast as he could with moans of pleasure escaping his lips.

"More," Raichu managed to spit out between moans as she felt that familiar sensation overcome her as she released juices all over Espeon's throbbing member. As he pulled out of her Raichu turned around and grinned as she took his entire member into her mouth. Raichu licked the juices off that she left behind while Espeon moaned from the feeling of her sucking. He couldn't hold it in any longer as he released his seed into Raichu's mouth who quickly swallowed the sticky liquid.

"That was amazing," Espeon said, lying next her, panting from their activities.

"You can say that again," Raichu replied with a smile.

"Espeon where are you!?" Mary's voice came from the distance.

"I had better go. See you around," Espeon said, walking away as Raichu waved and left the opposite way.

As she rounded a nearby tree she was horrified to see Misty smiling at her.

"Did you have fun?" Misty asked with a chuckle.

Raichu looked away blushing with embarrassment as Misty knelt down and patted her head.

"It's okay, we all get those urges sometime or another. Your secret is safe with me," Misty said as Raichu looked at her with a weak smile.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry that was so long I guess I just couldn't stop typing. This was the first chapter requested from a reviewer so I hope you enjoyed that and if anyone else wants to read a Raichu X Pokemon pairing then you'll have to tell me cuz I'm not a mind reader. I hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

If rape and violance offends you then you might want to skip this chapter. Someone asked for a Pikachu X Raichu thing. I hope you can wait a little while cuz I had plans for that for a later chapter.

* * *

"So what's going on between you and Bones? I mean why did you follow him?" Misty asked as the two walked through the forest.

Raichu thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Well I guess I wouldn't need a reason to follow him either," she said with a chuckle and a blush.

"_I suppose this human female isn't so bad," _Raichu thought to herself as she looked up to Misty and smiled.

Soon the two saw a faint glow in the distance and it was getting closer to them.

"W-who's there?" Misty asked slightly afraid.

"No one important," came Bones' voice as his silhouette became clearer. He lit his lighter to make a small bit of light for the three.

"Damn it you scared me!" Misty yelled, hitting the older man playfully. "What are you doing out here anyway."

"Looking for you two," he replied, looking down at Raichu.

"Hey Misty, Raichu are you guys there?" Ash called out from the distance.

"We're over here," Misty yelled back as the trio walked towards Ash's voice.

In a matter of minutes the group met with each other and walked back to the campground.

"Hey Bones, I thought you were going to stay at the campsite because you said Raichu would come back on her own if she wanted too," Ash said, petting Pikachu who was still on his shoulder.

"I changed my mind," Bones replied as he moved closer to Raichu, who in turn blushed and smiled. "Where's Mary?"

"She left and without even giving me her number," Brock said, pouting a little

"What girl has ever given you her number?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Well let's get some sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow," Brock said with a yawn.

Ash, Misty, and Brock slipped into their sleeping bags while Bones and Raichu sat next to the fire. Bones put a hand on the electric rats head and scratched behind her ears which left a smile of pleasure across her face.

"It has become apparent to me that you really want to come to Cerulean City with me," Bones said, his expression not changing.

"Raichu," Raichu replied with a nod and a smile.

"Well we won't be staying there for long. It's just a place we're passing through until we get to our real destination, Cinnabar Island," Bones said as he felt something rubbing the back of his head softly. It did not take him long to realize it was the lighting bolt shaped tip of Raichu's tail. "Once we get to Cerulean City I'll introduce you to some friends of mine," Bones continued, allowing Raichu to rub his scalp.

"Rai-" she replied with a smile as she wrapped her tail around the man and leaned her head on him. As she did this she slowly drifted off to the world of sleep.

"Wake up everybody!" Ash yelled as Brock and Misty groggily complied. "Hey Bones wake up," Ash yelled again, trying to place his eyes on the man. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here," Bones said calmly as Ash turned to see him sitting around the smoldering remains of last nights fire with Raichu leaning on him still asleep.

"Did you stay up all night?" Brock asked as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"I didn't feel much like sleeping," Bones replied, nudging Raichu gently to wake her.

"You're going to be exhausted today," Misty said as she walked over and sat next to him.

"I don't like to sleep. It leaves to many chances for something bad to happen," Bones replied as Raichu sleepily sat up on her own.

"Nothing bad is going to happen in a place like this," Ash said with a laugh, patting Bones on the back.

"Nowhere is safe from the eyes of tragedy and mayhem," Bones replied not realizing how right he was.

* * *

"Get out of my way James," a pink haired woman said, pushing the man next to here away.

"Watch where you're going Jessie," the man replied as he looked into his binoculars. "So it seems the twerps have gained another twerp to travel with them."

"That twerp isn't half bad looking either," Jessie replied as a Meowth walked in between the two, looking through the same type of high tech binoculars as the two humans.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize you two dolts," it said with a grin. "Not only are we going to nab that Pikachu, we get a Raichu too. It must be our lucky day."

"You've got that right Meowth," James said, zooming in on the orange rat.

"Alright let's make a plan," Jessie said as the three huddled together.

* * *

"You guys ready to go?" Brock asked, putting his backpack on.

"Yep let's go," Ash said as he marched in front of the others.

The group walked along the dirt path while Brock looked at the map. It wasn't long before they saw a shadow in the sky, camouflaged by the sun.

"To protect the world from devastation," a female voice came.

"To unite the peoples within our nation," a male voice countered.

"Team Rocket blast off-" they began in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we just get this over with?" Ash called to the trio in the hot air balloon shaped like a Meowths head.

"Who are they?" Bones whispered to Misty as Ash and Brock conversed with the peopled in the balloon.

"That's Team Rocket. They have this hopeless dream of stealing Pikachu from Ash," Misty replied with a laugh of pity.

"Why don't they catch their own?" Bones asked.

"Well that's just it, you can't find another Pikachu like Ash's," Misty said as the man in the balloon started yelling.

"Shut up you little-" James started before being interrupted by Meowth.

"Take it easy big guy. I'll take care of this," the pokemon said, grabbing a remote and pressing a button.

"What's going on?" Bones asked calmly as a mechanical arm was sent for Pikachu and Ash.

"Watch out Ash," Brock called just in time to warn the trainer of the incoming hand. As he dodged the arm went from him and Pikachu to Raichu. As the mechanical appendage grabbed the electric rat Bones looked at her for just a second before she was snatched away.

"What the hell?" he said as Raichu looked back and cried out with tears in her eyes.

"We'll get that Pikachu next time! Until then we can settle with this Raichu," Jessie yelled out laughing as the balloon floated away.

"Raichu?" Bones asked confusedly.

"Don't worry Bones, we'll get her back," Misty said, looking at the man who seemed calm on the outside but then she looked down at his bandages which were crimson from him tensing his muscles causing the burn wounds to open.

"Raichu?" Bones asked again as he started walking in the direction of the balloon.

* * *

"To a job well done," James said, toasting a soda to his companions.

"Things do seem to be going well today," Meowth said as the sound of electricity could be heard from behind a tree. "Don't even bother. Those wires we tied you up with will absorb anything you can throw at it and will only open if I hit the button on this remote."

"Let us feast," Jessie said as they began to eat the little food they had in front of them.

"How much do you think the boss'll like that Raichu?" James asked, taking a bite of a riceball.

"Hopefully enough to pay us," Meowth replied sticking a fish into his mouth.

As they ate their remaining food Raichu continued to try and escape.

"_What's going on? Why did they take me away?"_ she thought to herself as she released another shock which was absorbed by the thick metal wire she was tied up with.

Hours past and James and Jessie had fallen asleep while Meowth sat their looking at the tree they had tied Raichu to. The cat decided to walk over and examine their catch.

"Please let me go," Raichu said, franticly trying to escape.

"I have a better idea," he replied, running a claw up her vagina and too her clitoris.

"What? Stop!" she screamed as the cat pokemon inserted a thick finger inside her.

"Don't fight it, just enjoy it," Meowth said, pulling his finger out and replaced it with his now hard member. He started pumping slowly moaning all the while.

"Stop, please stop," Raichu said through her tears as the Meowth continued to violate her.

"Like I said don't fight it, just enjoy it," he said again, rubbing her clit with a finger while he pumped in and out of her.

Raichu sat there crying as she felt the unwanted sensation of an orgasm take hold of her. She tried to cry even louder before Meowth covered her lips to quiet her.

"We wouldn't want people to hear us now would we?" he said evilly as he pumped deep inside her one last time, expelling that liquid she was so familiar with. "There now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Raichu screamed as she tried to let out another electric shock only for it to be absorbed into the wire.

* * *

Bones stopped and listened for a moment. He was positive he heard something just a short distance away.

"You, Brock come with me. Ash you and Misty stay here," he said as Brock followed him into the forest.

"Wait why should we stay here? We've taken care of those three idiots plenty of times before," Ash complained, trying to follow Bones only to be stopped.

"Because I don't want your young eyes to witness a possible murder," Bones said coldly as he and a surprised Brock fled into the woods.

"You're not really going to kill them are you?" Brock asked as Bones sped up a little.

"I'm not sure yet," Bones replied as he knelt down behind a bush. "There they are."

"I don't see Meowth, where is he?" Brock said, scanning the area.

"I don't care. Just grab the chick and I'll take care of the homo," Bones said as the two left the bushes. Bones went straight for James who woke up just in time to see a shoe make contact with his face.

"Ah, what the fuck was that?" James yelled, covering his face in agony. Bones did not answer, he only picked the older teenager up by the collar of his shirt and punched him.

"Where's Raichu you son of a bitch?" he said calmly as he sent another fist towards James which sent him back to the ground.

"Stop it!" Jessie yelled from Brock's grip.

"Shut the bitch up Brock," Bones said just before he was tackled by James. The blue haired teen repeatedly punched him in the face. Once there was a break in the barrage of fists coming at him Bones rammed his forehead into the face of his attacker.

"Damn it! That fucking hurts," James cried as blood dripped from his nose and mouth. Before he could do anything else his face was met with another of Bones' fists which pushed him off.

"I'll ask again, wheres Raichu?" Bones repeated as he put his foot on James' throat.

"Over there," he choked out, pointing to the tree where they had tied her up. Bones quickly ran around the tree to find the Meowth from earlier, violating Raichu.

"You little bastard!" Bones yelled as he attempted to chase the pokemon but slipped in some mud, allowing Meowth just enough time to run into the sea of trees.

"Raichu!" Raichu screamed through tears as Bones hurried over to her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," he said as he touched the wire, sending many volts of electricity throughout his body, causing him to scream in pain before knocking him unconscious.

"Hey Bones are you okay? Bones?" Brock asked as James got to his feet.

"Let me go twerp," Jessie said, shoving an elbow into Brock's ribs.

Seeing that he was out matched he ran to get help. Not giving it a second thought Jessie and James walked over to the unconscious man who attempted to free Raichu. James gave him a swift kick to the face, sending him across the field of mud.

"Stupid fuck," James said, wiping away the blood from his face.

"Well that's never happened to us before," Jessie replied as she walked over to Bones, giving him a hard kick to the ribs.

"What...the...fuck?" Bones asked as he looked at his charred hands.

"It's okay Meowth every thing's under control now," James yelled, stepping on Bones' bandaged arm which managed to get a scream of pain.

"Holy crap. He could have killed me," Meowth said walking out of the bushes nearby.

"You little...mother...fucker," Bones said as he tried to reach for the pokemon's throat only to be stopped by James' boot. "I'll kill...you all."

"Shut the fuck up," James said, kicking him hard in the face which knocked him out for the second time.

Raichu watched in horror as they brutally beat the one who attempted to rescue her.

* * *

End Notes: Wow that one was crazy. You can thank a buddy of mine for the rape scene. Some of you may know him as Hellzombie. Now I know that one got a little violent but I just couldn't go any longer without getting a few good punches to James' face. Well R&R and stuff like that. 420 is coming soon so happy almost 420 yay. Oh and if the rape offended anyone sorry take it up with Hellzombie he's the one who bugged me until I did it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

Some of you have been asking for me to do some either third or fourth generation pairings. I have a problem with that since I don't really know the third or fourth generation so if you could keep it within the first and second that would be great.

* * *

Bones opened his eyes weakly and noticed he was leaning against a tree instead of on the cold muddy ground. He looked down to see Raichu asleep in his lap.

"Bones are you okay?!" came Misty's voice as she ran over to check on the badly beaten man.

"What happened?" Bones asked groggily as Ash and Brock walked over.

"Team Rocket beat you up pretty badly," Ash answered with a chuckle. "Of course we all saw what you did to James."

"I need a smoke," Bones said, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket only to find they weren't there.

"The paramedics are on their way, but you don't seem to be too damaged," said an Officer Jenny from behind the tree. "The most they'll do is change those bandages of yours."

"Whatever, can I have my smokes back?" Bones asked as Jenny puffed on a cigarette and handed the rest back to Bones who immediately lit one. "How did you get Raichu out of those wires?"

"You should have seen it, it was funny as hell!" Ash shouted with a laugh. "Anyway they wound up dropping the remote in the end and Brock figured out how to use it."

"I owe my thanks to all of you," Bones said as Raichu woke up and looked at him with a smile. Soon the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance as an ambulance drove up the dirt path.

"Alright who's the one with the condition?" one of the doctors said, opening the back of the vehicle.

"This one right here doc," Jenny said, helping Bones to his feet.

"I just need you to change these dirty bandages and I'll be on my way," Bones said as two doctors began inspecting him.

"_I can't believe he took that kind of beating for me,"_ Raichu thought as they began unraveling Bones' burned arm to reveal blisters and scabs running the length of it.

"This looks pretty bad buddy," the paramedic said, putting some more antibiotics on it. "Your hands look a little battered too."

"Just wrap them up," Bones said with a grimace.

It took the paramedics a few moments to completely fix Bones' injuries but they managed to clean and bandage all of his wounds.

"Now make sure Raichu is okay," Bones said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Rai?" Raichu said in confusion as Bones led her to the medical vehicle.

"Don't worry their just going to check you for injuries," Brock assured as the electric rat sat in the truck while the two doctors looked her over.

"She seems to be fine," one of the paramedics said with a grin as he helped her down.

"Thank you all and have a nice night," Officer Jenny said, waving the two off as she jumped into her police bike and rode away.

"Let's go Raichu, we're almost to Cerulean City," Bones instructed as the duo started off followed by Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brock asked as the sun started to rise, covering the once dark forest with light.

"I'm fine," Bones replied coldly as he always did.

"Let's just forget the hole thing and move on!" Ash said happily as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to walk with Raichu.

* * *

"So you're alright then?" Pikachu asked with a smile.

"I'll be okay," Raichu replied with the same smile, attempting to forget her ordeal with Meowth.

"Well we can only hope that it doesn't happen again," the small yellow mouse said as she jumped onto Raichu's head.

"Where would they have taken me if Bones wouldn't have found me?" Raichu asked as Pikachu thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. They never got that far with me," she replied as the group came to a large hill.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Misty exclaimed, looking down at the large city. "What are we going to do first?"

"You three can do whatever you want, but I have business to take care of," Bones said as they started walking to the city.

"Will you meet up with us later?" Brock asked as the group entered the large metropolis.

"Where?" Bones asked, looking at the shops and restaurants in the area.

"How about at this hotel at the end of the day?" Ash asked, gazing up at the multistory building in amazement.

"Then until we meet again," Bones said with a wave as he and Raichu split away from the rest.

Raichu followed Bones deeper and deeper into the city. After a short while the buildings started getting smaller and the heavy crowds started to thin.

"This is where you will meet the people I was telling you about," Bones said as he walked into a small dojo filled with people and pokemon in martial arts uniforms.

The few people that were there went into an uproar as he walked in. Bones and Raichu were soon surrounded as they attempted to push through the crowd.

"Sit!" a strong voice came as everyone quickly obeyed and moved out of the way. The voice came from a dark skinned man in the back of the room sitting next to a Vapooreon. The man walked over to Bones and starred at him for a few moments before the two embraced each other in a friendly hug. "Hey mon how've ya been?"

"I'd be fine if you got your dreadlocks out of my face," Bones said, receiving a chuckle from the man.

"Come on mon, Master Kosshi is gonna want to see you," he said as Bones and Raichu followed him through a door into the back room.

"Raichu this is Reggie," Bones said, showing the first signs of emotion.

"Who are you talking to mon?" the man asked as he turned to see the electric rat following him. "Don't tell me dis is yours."

"She was my first friend outside the dojo," Bones replied as they came to yet another door.

"Enter," a female voice came before they even knocked.

Bones, Raichu, Reggie, and Vapooreon entered the small room housing a feeble old woman sitting next to a Machamp. Bones and Reggie slowly slipped to their knees, bowing in the presence of their martial arts master.

"Hello grandmother," Bones said, not looking at the woman.

"It's good to see you again Bones. Reggie let me have a moment alone with my grandson," Kosshi said as she took a sip of tea.

"Yes Master Kosshi," Reggie replied as he and Vapooreon left the room.

"You're late as usual," the old woman said.

"Raichu would you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Bones asked as Raichu nodded and smiled as she too left the room.

"What happened to you?" Kosshi asked, noticing the bandages on Bones' arms and hands.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Bones replied as he stood to meet the gaze of his grandmother.

"Tell me what caused these injuries and then perhaps I guess what happened to you," Kosshi said as the two walked back over to the Machamp who had not moved.

"It all started when this Raichu started following me after I left Celedon City and ever since I've felt like I have to protect her," Bones said, sitting on a small cushion.

"Go on," the old woman replied with a wave of her hand.

"Well first she was nearly burned by the flame of a Charmelion so I jumped in front of her without thinking," Bones said, allowing Kosshi to inspect his burned arm.

"I see," Kosshi said as she dropped his arm.

"And after that I felt something, something I hadn't felt in a long time," Bones said with a smile. "But then some people took her away and then I had this strange feeling. It felt similar to anger but it was different. When I caught up to the people who took her I became enraged and forgot your teachings."

"I think you love this Raichu," Kosshi said with a smile. "That feeling you experienced after the burn, that was happiness. You were happy you saved her. And the feeling you had when those people stole her from you that wasn't anger that was fear. You were afraid you would never see her again."

"Does this mean I'm weak grandmother?" Bones asked as he bowed again.

"No my son it means the exact opposite. In the years you were here you never became emotionally attached to any pokemon," she replied, playfully slapping Bones on the head. "As for being angry, you'll have to work on that. Remember to always calmly handle the situation."

"Your wisdom is always helpful Master," Bones said as the three walked out of the door to see Reggie sparing with a few of the other studants.

* * *

"You are the first pokemon that Bones has become attached to that I know of," Vapooreon said as he watched Reggie take another student down.

"Really? I would have thought he would have a ton of friends like me," Raichu replied, watching the humans fight each other.

"Nope, he's not one to take friends just like that," Machamp said from behind the two smaller pokemon. "In fact there were only four other pokemon he even trusted to be around him before you came along."

"Who were they?" she asked as another student went down.

"We were two of them however the others are not with us presently," Vapooreon said with a smile.

"Well what does this all mean?" Raichu asked as she scratched her head with the lighting bolt tip of her tail.

"It means there is something really special about you," Machamp said, patting her on the head as she smiled back.

* * *

"Perhaps you should do some catching up with Reggie," Kosshi said as the boy won another sparing round.

"Yes grandmother, thank you," Bones said as he signaled for Raichu to follow him. "Come on Reggie we're going into the city."

"Alright mon, let's do it," he replied, following Bones into a different room.

The three walked into a room with two mats on the floor and a dresser in the corner.

"I see you guys haven't changed thing around much since I left," Bones said as he took a careful step forward and another to the right.

"We didn't want to change your room around too much while you were gone," Reggie replied while Bones knocked on one of the floor boards. "What're you doing?"

"I forgot this when I left," Bones said, moving the floor away and taking out a small box.

"What's that mon?" Reggie asked as he walked curiously over to his old friend.

"It's about three thousand dollars I was saving up," Bones replied, handing Reggie a role of cash.

"Three thousand dollars mon?! How'd you save up dis kind of money?" he said, a little shocked.

"I have my ways," Bones said with a grin.

Raichu looked at the two and noticed the smile on Bones' face. It was the first time she had ever seen him this happy and it made her happy.

"Let's go," Bones said as he started for the door before Reggie stopped him.

"Hold on, we can't go anywhere with you looking like dat mon," he said, pointing out Bones' scorched shirt. "And you seriously need to shower mon, I mean you have mud all over you."

"I suppose you're right," Bones said, a little embarrassed of his appearance.

"You've still got all of your cloths here and you know where the shower is," Reggie said as he changed out of his martial arts uniform.

"I'll be back in a minute," Bones replied happily as he walked off for the showers.

"So you, little Raichu, what did you do to make him so happy?" Reggie asked as Raichu looked at him slightly confused.

"Rai?" she said with a shrug.

"Well you must have done something really good because I've never seen him dis happy before," he said as he patted her on the head.

Raichu walked out of the room and found herself staring at a Ivysaur sitting next to one of the students on the other side of the dojo. Even after her encounter with Meowth she still felt her urges take hold of her. As soon as the grass pokemon spotted her she discreetly signaled for him to follow her. The two pokemon walked outside together and wandered behind the building where the forest was thickest.

"So what do you want to do?" Ivysaur asked with a blush as he pretended to stretch his vines.

"I could think of a few good things," she replied, taking one of the vines and licking it. The other vine made its way down to her already dripping hole. Raichu enjoyed the feeling of the vine going deep inside her, deeper than anything she had ever felt before. She let go of the first vine as she became lost in pleasure. As soon as she did this Ivysaur moved the vine past her vagina, which was already being drilled by one vine, and to her tight anus. Raichu gasped in surprise as she let the vine penetrate her.

"I hope you enjoy this," Ivysaur said, pumping his vines into both her vagina and anus. Raichu noticed his growing member below him and as she allowed him to keep pumping into her she took it into her mouth. She slowly licked the tip and massaged his shaft with her soft lips as he continued to drill both of her holes. Ivysaur moaned with pleasure as he prepared to blow his load into her mouth. Before he could finish however she stopped and pulled the vines out of her vagina and anus.

"Not so fast big boy," Raichu said, positioning herself so he could mount her.

"I hope you can take it," Ivysaur said with a grin as he slipped his throbbing member inside her with ease. Raichu moaned as he slowly thrust his hips forward causing her to spray her sweet juices all over his inner thighs. It did not take long for him to cum inside her after being sucked earlier.

"That was great," Raichu said feeling his juices mix with her own.

* * *

End Notes: Alright didn't get to Psyduck yet but I'll get there. And Reggie was my sad excuse for a Jamaican character. I screwed up big time on that one didn't I? Oh well what's done is done and we can get on with our lives. And yes I made Ash's Pikachu a chick cuz I got plans for that later. Also I wanted to put in a little something about Bones in this chapter because it's going to be a big deal in later chapters. (Chapters with possibly a little pokemon on human action)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

* * *

"That was great," Raichu said with a smile on her face.

"It was quite enjoyable," Ivysaur replied with a chuckle as he stood.

Raichu stood and looked around to see they had preformed their 'activities' in what seemed to be a heavily wooded park. She wandered through the trees, all the while examining the environment.

"It's really peaceful out here," Raichu said, taking in a lungful of fresh air.

"This is where Master Kosshi takes all of us to study nature," the plant pokemon said as he rubbed a vine across Raichu's back.

"Ivysaur are you out here?" a students voice came from the direction of the dojo.

"We had better get back there," Raichu said nervously as the two walked back together.

After the pokemon duo had reached the dojo they separated, Ivysaur going with his trainer, and Raichu leaving to find Bones.

"I wonder where he is now," Raichu thought out loud as she walked all throughout the building looking for the missing person.

"There you are," Vapooreon said from behind the electric rat. "I have been looking for you."

"Why is that?" she responded with an embarrassed smile.

"Are you going with us?" he asked, leading her back to Bones and Reggie.

"There you are Raichu. I hope you and Vapooreon are ready," Bones said in his new clothing.

"Of course there ready mon, now let's get going," Reggie said as the four walked towards the larger part of the city.

"So what do you want to do?" Bones asked as they passed a caged Eevee on the corner of the street.

"What are you doing her little one?" Reggie said, ignoring Bones' question as he knelt to look at the sad pokemon.

"Are you interested in buying?" a man asked, walking up to Reggie.

"Why do you have him caged?" Reggie asked as the small fox like pokemon gave a small whine.

"Shut up! I'm trying to do business!" the man yelled, kicking the cage. "Now what were you saying?"

"You can't just treat the little guy like that mon!" Reggie said angrily as Bones held him back.

"I'll treat it however I want until I sell it," the man replied, kicking the cage again for now reason.

"Fine how much do you want for it?" Reggie asked, able to snatch himself away from Bones.

"Twenty-three hundred," he said as he leaned on a nearby building.

"What the hell mon?! You can't charge that much!" Reggie exclaimed as the Eevee let out another whine.

"You have a Vapooreon so you know how hard it is to find an Eevee," the man said as Bones let out a sigh.

"Fine, here is your money," Bones said, handing the man most of his secret earnings.

"Nice doing business with you gentlemen," he said as he retreated, counting the money.

"Grab it and let's go," Bones said as Reggie gently took the small pokemon out of the cage.

"Thank you mon. I don't know how much longer I could have held myself back," Reggie said as he carried his new friend.

"No problem I guess, but now we are kind of limited on activities for the day," Bones replied, looking at the rest of the money.

"It was worth it mon," Reggie said, petting the Eevee who seemed to enjoy being with them over his previous owner.

The group of five walked along the sidewalk, taking notice of the many shopping areas. Raichu walked alongside Bones and Vapooreon, slightly afraid of the massive crowds of people.

"I don't see how you could have handled this," Raichu said, nearly bumping into someone.

"It will take some getting used to but you will learn," Vapooreon replied as he felt something jump on his head.

"Hello there," Eevee said as he jumped from his head to Raichu's.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to look up at the hitchhiker.

"Just having some fun," Eevee said as he nibbled on one of her ears.

"Hey that tickles stop," Raichu said with a laugh.

The young pokemon jumped high onto Bones' shoulder from Raichu's head and licked his ear playfully.

"I do believe this belongs to you," Bones said, handing the mutant pokemon back to Reggie.

"Oh come on mon, don't be so mean to the little guy," Reggie responded as he took him back. He immediately ran to Reggie's shoulder and swatted at one of his many roles of hair. "See? How can you not like that?"

"It will take a while for me to get used to him, that's all," Bones said, patting Raichu on the head.

"You're just a stick in the mud mon," Reggie said with a chuckle as Eevee tugged at his hair.

"Let's grab a bite to eat before we continue," Bones said as his stomach growled.

"Good idea. Where do you want to go?" Reggie asked as the Eevee balanced itself on top of his head.

"Want to grab a burger?" Bones replied, looking at a fast food place nearby.

"Sounds good mon," he replied, scratching Eevee behind his ear. "Come on Vapooreon."

After walking into the restaurant Bones split away from the others to order the food while they found a table. Once they found a place to sit Eevee jumped back onto Vapooreon's head.

"What do you want young one?" he asked as Eevee looked down at him.

"What are you?" the young mutant pokemon asked causing Vapooreon to jump in surprise.

"I am a pokemon just like you," Vapooreon replied as Raichu tried not to laugh.

"Well I know that but I've never seen one of you around before," Eevee said as he jumped onto the table to get a better look at Vapooreon.

"That's because I am a very rare breed as are you," he said as Reggie patted his head.

"What do you mean?" the young pokemon started but was not answered do to Bones' interrupting their conversation.

"Let's eat ," Bones said as he sat two trays of food onto the table.

"So are you planning on going to Cinnabar Island?" Reggie asked, taking a huge bite out of a hamburger.

"Of course I am. Isn't that the reason Master Kosshi wanted me back in the first place?" Bones replied, doing the same.

The five sat there for a few moments enjoying their meals in silence before they finished. Afterwards they began their browsing once again.

"You do know why you're going to Cinnabar Island right?" Reggie said, bringing the topic up again.

"Not really, but I guess I'll figure it out when I get there," Bones said with a grin on his face.

"You are hopeless mon. We're going so we can become pokemon trainers," Reggie exclaimed with a laugh. "We're going to face the gym leader and hopefully begin our quest there."

"Wait what do you mean we? You want to go to?" Bones asked, slightly surprised as Raichu looked up at them both in confusion.

"_Pokemon trainers?"_ she thought to herself, pondering what they meant.

"Of course I want to go! I'm not just going to let my best friend have all the fun without me," Reggie said as he slapped Bones on the back.

"Well then this will be great," Bones said happily while the group walked along the sidewalk looking for something entertaining to do.

A few hours passed and they still had not done anything interesting so they decided to head back to the dojo.

"We are going to head out the day after tomorrow," Reggie said as the sun started to set.

"You know I just realized something...I don't know how to be a pokemon trainer," Bones replied blankly as the two walked by the hotel Bones was supposed to meet Ash and the others.

"Hey Bones!" Ash yelled as he ran up to the two men.

"Who is this mon?" Reggie questioned as Eevee jumped onto Raichu's head from his shoulder.

"Oh right, this is Ash, Misty, and Brock," Bones said as Misty and Brock walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Misty asked as she shook the elder mans hand.

"The name's Reggie little lady," Reggie replied with a smile.

"Alright enough introductions, let's just get a room," Ash said, pushing Brock and Misty into the hotel with Reggie and Bones close behind.

"I hope this place isn't too expensive," Bones said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, we can afford it," Brock said, booking two rooms at the front desk.

"Great your rooms are on the fifth floor. Have a good night," a woman said, handing Brock two room keys.

After a short flirt with the woman Brock was torn away by Misty.

"You really need to stop bugging every woman you see Brock," she said while tugging his ear.

"Sorry Misty," Brock replied miserably as he handed her the two room keys.

"The rooms are right across from each other," Misty stated happily, looking at the room numbers on the keys. "Hey Bones do you mind if Raichu crashes with me tonight?"

"That is up to her," he replied, looking down at Raichu who gave a nod and smile. "Alright then."

"Yay a sleepover!" she yelled enthusiastically which managed to get a strange look from both Reggie and Bones.

The group made its way up to the fifth floor and started searching for their rooms.

"Let's see here," Ash said, looking for the right rooms. "Ah-ha I found them."

"We get this room," Misty said as she, Raichu, and Pikachu made their retreat.

"Well it looks like we'll be bunking together," Brock said as he opened the door to find a very red room with a hart shaped bed in the middle.

"You're a dickweed mon," Reggie said with a sigh as they walked into the honeymoon sweet.

* * *

"So why don't you two get to know each other while I go take a shower," Misty said as she walked into the bathroom.

"What do you want to do?" Pikachu asked as the two electric pokemon climbed onto one of the beds.

"I don't know what can we do?" Raichu responded as Pikachu stared into her eyes.

"Let's wait for Misty and she can show you," she said with a mischievous grin.

The two waited for a few minutes for Misty to finish her shower all the while making small talk. Finally the water stopped running and she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Did you guys have fun?" Misty asked as she removed the towel and sat on the bed, completely nude. "Well, now the real fun is going to begin."

"Rai?" Raichu said with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't say anything. Just lye back and enjoy," Misty said before embracing Raichu in a deep kiss. Raichu looked at the human female surprised at first but soon felt comfortable and returned the kiss.

Pikachu, slightly tired of watching, joined in by massaging Misty's aroused clitoris with her tongue which managed to receive a moan from the human. She carefully licked around the sensitive area.

"Pikachu that's good," Misty moaned, breaking the kiss with Raichu only for a moment. She then moved her hand lower to Raichu's now dripping slit and inserted her finger. As she pushed in and out of the electric rats vagina she felt Pikachu run a soft paw up and down her slit.

"_Why am I doing this?"_ Raichu thought as she felt another finger being inserted into her wet hole. She let a moan of pleasure escape her lips while still wrestling Misty's tongue.

"Are you enjoying this?" Misty asked, breaking the kiss yet again as she pulled her fingers from the pokemon's vagina. Raichu nodded with a crooked smile as Misty licked the sweet liquid from her fingers. "Then let's do a little more."

Pikachu heard this and moved towards Raichu as Misty backed away to let her between her legs. The small yellow mouse started rubbing her own vagina against Raichu's, causing their juices to mix together. Seeing the two pokemon enjoying themselves Misty slid a finger into her already stimulated hole.

"Isn't this great?" Pikachu asked, enjoying the sensation.

"Yes...it...is," Raichu said through moans of pleasure. As the three continued their sexual activities they noticed a red light come from Misty's bag.

"Psyduck?! What are you doing out of your pokeball?" Misty asked angrily before noticing the pokemon's hard member. "I see, you just want in on the fun don't you," she said with a smile as she helped the duck onto the bed. Upon seeing Psyduck Pikachu moved away from Raichu and let the duck pokemon slip inside the electric rat.

As he pumped in and out of her, Raichu started to feel the sensation of an orgasm take hold of her. Within the short amount of time Psyduck had been with Raichu he too felt an orgasm coming as he ejaculated his seed into her and fell back onto the bed panting.

"I think we all enjoyed that," Misty said, recalling Psyduck back into his pokeball. "Now let's all just relax and enjoy the rest of the night."

* * *

"Who gets the bed?" Ash asked as Bones and Reggie walked past him.

"You three can fight about it," Reggie said as he sat in a chair with Eevee in his lap and Vapooreon at his feet..

"I claim this couch," Bones said, plopping down on the red couch.

"Then that just leaves us Ash," Brock said as the two started a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"What do you think the laddies are doing in there mon?" Reggie asked, stroking Eevee's head.

"Their probably just screwing around," Bones replied as he turned the television set on.

End Notes: Damn it the end of this chapter took me like three hours to figure out even though when Psyduck came in it went down hill...fast...really fast. But anyways I got Psyduck AND Pikachu AND Misty in this one. I hope you all enjoyed and send in some requests if you have any.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Pokemon. I do however own Bones.

* * *

Bones walked down the hallway of the hotel, unable to sleep as usual. _"I wonder if Raichu is okay," _he thought to himself still as he called the elevator to his floor. _"Of course she's alright, she's with Misty,"_ he reassured himself as the elevator door opened to reveal a woman around the same age as Bones shrouded in black clothing. Next to her stood a tall blond man with a slightly brighter wardrobe.

"Bones! We weren't expecting to see you here!" the man exclaimed, embracing Bones in a tight hug. "I am just delighted to see you! It has been far to long."

"Give him some air Chad," the girl said as she pulled the man off of Bones.

"Oh you're no fun at all Lilly," Chad replied wiping away a non existent teer.

"I see you two made it to Cerulean," Bones said, following the two back down the hallway. "Reggie's in our room sleeping along with a few friends I met along the way."

"Oh dear Bones made a friend, it's the end of the world!" Chad exclaimed as he fell to his knees and praying.

"Lay off of him you lummox," Lilly said as she slapped his head softly. "However it is a surprise that you, the guy who makes baby's cry just by looking at them, made a friend."

"You are more than welcome to meet them when they wake up," Bones said, carrying his usual blank expression once again.

"Wait, wait, wait...them? There's more than one?" Chad said, almost falling over. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"You're acting like I'm incapable of making friends Chad," Bones replied as he looked over to the man who was trying to hold back laughter.

"In the nineteen years I have known you Lilly, Reggie, Rox, and I are the only friends you have ever had," he said with a smirk.

"We are family, we don't count as friends," Lilly chimed in with a chuckle.

"You're just a social misfit," Chad said with a sigh as the trio stopped at Bones' room.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Bones replied as he opened the door.

"Mon what are you still doing up?" Reggie asked groggily as he walked out of the restroom. "It's three o'clock in the fucking morning."

"Hey Reggie!" Chad called, waving and smiling.

"I met these two in the hallway," Bones said as Lilly and Chad walked in.

There was a long silence between the four friends.

"I'll make some coffee," Reggie said, finally breaking the silence.

"Why is there a red heart shaped bed in here with two guys sleeping in it?" Lilly asked, spotting Ash and Brock.

"That's Ash and Brock," Bones said as he turned on the lights waking the two sleeping boys.

"Room for one more?" Chad said jokingly as they climbed out of bed.

"Shut up Chad we don't want to scare away the only friends Bones has," Lilly whispered, shoving her elbow into his ribs.

"I am just so proud of little Bones here for making nice with the other kids," Chad said, ruffling Bones' hair.

"Okay...and who are you again?" Brock asked, almost falling from exhaustion.

"We are Bones' family, nice to meet you," Lilly answered with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you then," Brock replied with a yawn.

"I'll go get Misty, Pikachu, and Raichu," Ash said as he walked past Chad and Lilly.

"There's more of you? Wow Bones you are just on a role aren't you," Chad said nudging him softly.

"Just get it out of your system," Bones replied coldly as he sat on the couch.

"You are a jackass Chad!" Lilly exclaimed, giving the man a hard punch in the arm.

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a laugh as Ash returned with the rest of the group.

"This had better be good," Misty said with a still sleeping Pikachu on her shoulder, followed by Raichu.

"I thought you might like to meet some of Bones' family," Ash said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hello there," Lilly said with a warm smile and a wave.

"Oh damn, I must look like a wreck," Misty said, attempting to fix her hair and night gown.

"You really do," Ash said bluntly, just barely ducking a hard punch.

While the six conversed with each other Raichu managed to sneak away and walk over to Bones, who managed to dodge the crowd.

"Had enough of their foolishness?" Bones asked as Raichu tried to smile through a yawn.

"And who is this?" Chad asked, surprising Bones slightly as he and Lilly stared at the pokemon.

"Rai-?" Raichu said, puzzled at the sudden attention.

"Who do you belong to little one?" Lilly asked as she scratched Raichu behind her ear.

"She's been traveling with me for the past few days," Bones replied for her.

The room fell silent as Chad and Lilly backed away a little, the both of them holding a surprised expression on their faces.

"A-are you serious?" Chad asked hesitantly as he took a seat on the bed.

"Is there a problem with that?" Bones replied casually.

"Not at all...but this is a little out of the ordinary for you," Lilly said, sitting beside Chad.

"Well that's me, just when you think you know me I fuck everything up," Bones said with a smirk.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I'm going back to bed," Misty said with a yawn as she went back to her room with pikachu.

"Your first pokemon companion. I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would catch one," Chad said, clapping his hands together with a grin across his face.

"_Is it really that surprising that Bones and I are friends?"_ Raichu thought to herself as Bones scratched behind her ears.

"Alright then I guess we are going to get to our own room and let you guys do whatever it is that you do," Lilly said as she and Chad left. "See you guys tomorrow."

"You'll get to meet our pokemon tomorrow Raichu," Chad said with a huge smile.

"I think I'm going to get a few more hours sleep," Ash said, looking over at Brock who had already fallen asleep. "Mind if I take the couch?"

"Not at all," Bones replied as he and Raichu exited the room. "I think I'm going to go check out the night life of the city."

"Alright, you can meet us at the dojo in the morning," Reggie said as he sat down on the chair and let the young Eevee sit on his lap once again.

* * *

_**In Misty's room**_

"So since we're up why don't we have a little fun pikachu," Misty said with a smirk as she kissed the pokemon deeply.

Pikachu moaned in pleasure as she felt a finger slip into her already wet hole. Misty pumped in and out slowly at first and gradually increased her speed. Pikachu could feel her climax drawing near as Misty moved from her lips down to her dripping slit. She messaged the Pikachu's clitoris with her soft tongue. Pikachu tried to hold it back to save a few more seconds of pleasure but released her sweet liquids onto Misty's face.

"Delicious, we'll have to do it again soon," Misty said with a smile as Pikachu stared back gasping.

* * *

End Notes: Welcome back to Carnivaldead where if the food doesn't kill you the sideshows will. Okay I'm sorry for this sorry excuse for a chapter but I've been dealing with moving to a new house and haven't had time to write a good chapter, but I do believe that will change as of now. So again sorry for the crappy chapter I promise the next one will be better.


End file.
